<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Dean Discovers Mother Mother by FangirlOfTheCentury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420979">The One Where Dean Discovers Mother Mother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfTheCentury/pseuds/FangirlOfTheCentury'>FangirlOfTheCentury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel is more of a flirt then we give him credit for, Dean is confused, Dean reads into lyrics, Jack gets Dean into Mother Mother, Jack listens to Mother Mother, M/M, and horny, arms tonite, misinterpretation, super light, this is for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfTheCentury/pseuds/FangirlOfTheCentury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean overhears Jack singing a song he’s never heard before, it sticks with him for the rest of the day, and leads to developments he could have never imagined</p><p> </p><p>Following and based off the song Arms Tonite, by Mother Mother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Dean Discovers Mother Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em> I died, in your arms tonite, I slipped through, into the afterlife, it was nice”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Dean was rounding the corner of the bunker, heading into the kitchen when he heard Jack quietly singing to himself. He stopped when he didn’t recognize the weirdly upbeat number, usually he wouldn’t have given it a second thought, but the lyrics sounded weirdly deep.</p><p>“What is that?” Dean asked, probably a little more blunt then was completely necessary, but the kid didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>“Uh, Arms Tonite, it’s by Mother Mother, it’s all over the internet.” Jack tilted his head ever so slightly “I can stop if you want, sorry if I bothered you.” Dean shook his head at that.</p><p>“No, you’re fine. I was just wondering.” He muttered, to which he turned around and went back to his room completely forgetting what he wanted from the kitchen in the first place. </p><p>Now Dean was a man of great taste, which was why in his deep deep shame he was now hiding away so he could look at the lyrics, and analyze this shit in peace. As he read through the lines, he couldn’t help but feel as though it resonated much more it should’ve as he mind jumped to every moment in which Dean lost Cas in some time or another. Or the times Cas would lose him. It was never permanent, but in those last moments when uncertainty was all they knew, Dean always felt an unmistakable urge to hold tight onto the angel in their last moments, and never let go. Not in a gay way though,, no, no Dean didn’t swing that way. </p><p>“What are you looking at?” Dean physically felt his soul leave his body, as he jumped so hard his knee hit the desk where his laptop sat. </p><p>“Jesus Christ Cas! Don’t do that!” Dean watched as Cas’s brows furrowed as he glared at Dean with a confused stare.</p><p>“Well I just walked in here, I knocked. I thought you had heard me, I apologize.” Cas spoke in his usual cadence. Dean just shook his head and looked back at his laptop that was still open to the song lyrics, which now felt incredibly stupid to have even looked into in the first place.</p><p>Cas seemed to have glanced over them too, because his usual confused expression, now looked even more confused, if that was even possible.</p><p>“I uh, I’m just looking at these lyrics, the kid was singin it earlier. I was trying to figure what it’s about” Dean muttered, his eyes darting from the laptop to Cas’s face, who looked as if he were in deep thought. </p><p>“Well it is strange.” Cas muttered, moving forward, his shoulder pressing hard against Deans as he used the mouse to scroll down. “I suppose it’s a reference towards death, clearly as it’s in every other phrase. However, what I still do not comprehend, is why they would call it “nice.” “ As the angel spoke, Dean was just nodding along, shrugging off his words as if he weren’t just trying to figure that out himself.</p><p>
  <em>White light in your arms tonight<br/>I lost sight in your arms tonight<br/>It was nice</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know Cas, maybe it’s just a song and we’re reading into this.” Or maybe something about this is hitting differently and Dean just couldn’t place why.</p><p>“No, no I get it now.” Cas muttered “I needed to say it aloud but I understand.” He took a deep breath and moved away from the desk. “It’s a sensation I’m sure we both know very well, the feeling of sacrifice for those who you care for.” Cas was now looking at Dean with almost a softness to him, and it was causing Dean to get a bit fidgety. “To clarify, it’s like when you were going to give up your life to defeat Amara, or even when you were going to allow yourself to be trapped away forever with Michael because you knew at the end of the day it would protect those who are important.” He took a deep breath. “I believe It’s about one who would do anything for the person he loves.” The angel added under his breathe</p><p>The more Cas spoke, the warmer it seemed to get. Of course the Angel knew how to put it into words, man can’t understand certain idioms, but he sure had his way with analysis.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I guess that makes sense.” Dean didn’t like how this was affecting him so much. Music always had a deeper connection to Dean ever since he was forced to grow up on the road. It was almost as if the consistency of a good song was the only real grounder in his life, and now he was getting caught up in a few lyrics in a stupid pop punk song. </p><p>“Are you alright? It’s okay if you’re not, I understand how this became much darker then I’m sure you anticipated.” Cas seemed to be rambling, well as close to rambling as the angel would allow. Dean just nodded letting out a cough as if he were clearing his throat, or maybe just filling the silence.</p><p>“Oh yeah I’m totally good, I just didn’t realize how much this related to us-“ Dean cut himself off when he realized he had said too much, sure he meant for that to be implied with everyone who had fought for team free will, but right now, in a room with just him and Cas, it looked an awful lot like Dean had just admitted he had seen himself and the angel within the context of the song. </p><p>“I just mean that- ya know that uh- that we fight for eachother, all of us, to make sure we’ve got eachothers backs.” Dean was fumbling over his words, he was 1000 percent sure he was red as a god damned tomato, and his anxious stutters did him no favors. It was so stupid how one song got him into this god damn predicament.  </p><p>“No I think you’re right, I see us too.” Cas sounded so sure of himself, he was staring at Dean with such an intensity, not that that was any different for Cas. “But, at the end of the day one of us always comes back.” This statement should have been light, and should have broken the tension, but the way Cas was looking at Dean, it caused for the Winchester to freeze up completely. He swallowed hard, and struggled to find anything at all to say back.</p><p>“Uh, what are you doing?” Jack’s voice seemed to interrupt, and Dean had never felt more relieved. </p><p>“Nothin Jack, Cas was actually just leaving.” Dean muttered moving to close the laptop but Jack was too quick as a slow smile crept across his face. </p><p>“Were you looking at the song I was singing earlier? I didn't realize you liked it so much or else I would’ve played it for you.” Jack looked elated, Dean liked something he liked, and that was really cool. </p><p>“I uh- yeah, yeah me and Cas were uh, just discussing possible meanings.” Dean took a quick glance at Cas who just nodded. He was standing stiff, still at a bit of a loss from the progression of the conversation he was having with Dean minutes before. </p><p>“Yes we were, we were discussing the possibilities of the deeper meaning behind the song.” Cas pointed out, to which Dean nodded. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but the details of the two outwardly admitting they saw themselves within the song was just purposely left out. Jack didn’t seem to notice the tension between the two, as he actually lit up Cas’s words.</p><p>“It’s funny you should mention that because I too was wondering what it was about! But I was just gonna look it up, I can do it right now if you want?” Jack asked, looking for permission from the two older men, who simply just looked dumbstruck. Dean felt so incredibly old, of course they could have looked up the real meaning, they were already halfway there by looking up the lyrics.</p><p>“Yeah okay, sure kid, let’s look it up.”</p><p>As Jack plunked in the question, and hit search, a few weblinks popped up, in which Jack clicked on the first one. Dean’s eyes scanned the first few lines, and immediately his eyes grew wide. His blood felt very hot, and suddenly he found his mouth to be full of cotton.</p><p>“It’s about… premature ejaculation?” Jack looked confused as he continued to read on. Cas was also processing, he understood the term better than Jack, but putting it in the context of the song was difficult. That plus making the connection he was making with Dean earlier- oh. Oh wow. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I know I’m still learning about sex, and sexual health, but I don’t think I exactly get this one.” Jack was looking up at the boys as if they were going to be any help with this one.</p><p>“Uh- go uh- go ask Sam.” Was all a flushed Dean could get out through stutters, to which Jack just shrugged and left the room leaving the boys alone. Cas opened his mouth to say something but Dean held his hand up to stop him. “Dont.” He muttered which caused Castiel to crack a very small smile.</p><p>“It’s okay if you still think it applies to you Dean, it’s a very natural response especially if you’re really engaged in the process.” Castiel was teasing him now, which only caused Dean to grow more red.</p><p>“Seriously? Drop it, alright? It’s not like it’s an issue I’ve had anyway!” Dean was getting louder now as he got more and more defensive. Castiel simply smirked as he headed towards the door only to take one glance back at Dean.</p><p>“I’m sure someone could change that.” The angel stated simply with a shrug. Disappearing into the hallway leaving Dean flustered, embarrassed, and way more turned on then he would’ve liked to admit. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was so bad it’s good, I really wanted to write something light and this just hit different. It’s kind of a hot mess in the best way, so I hoped y’all enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>